The invention relates to a base material for printed wire boards (PWBs) in the form of a laminate adapted to be used as a supporting board for a printed circuit and comprising layers of an electrically non-conductive matrix material reinforced with unidirectionally (UD) oriented fibres. The invention , also pertains to a method of manufacturing same.